


Found You

by Kuroify



Series: Infinity Plus One [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroify/pseuds/Kuroify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin Tuhan terlalu mencintainya; karena itulah ia bisa menemukan soulmate-nya di umur yang jauh lebih muda daripada ketika ayahnya bertemu dengan ibunya (meski dengan cara paling tidak romantis di dunia).</p><p>Atau mungkin tidak, Tuhan tidak terlalu mencintainya; karena soulmate-nya adalah seorang lelaki dengan wajah layaknya bocah di bawah umur,</p><p>... dan memiliki soulmate yang bukanlah dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment  
> Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment

Selama 21 tahun hidupnya, Cho Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat dua warna: putih dan hitam.

Ia tak pernah mengeluh meski kadang merutuki nasibnya yang dilahirkan sebagai manusia dengan sepasang mata berpenglihatan monokrom hingga bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya (masih jauh lebih baik daripada sepupunya yang ditakdirkan dapat mengetahui isi pikiran _soulmate_ -nya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, sial, mana sudi Kyuhyun jika isi pikirannya dapat dibaca), karena _well_ , setelah lulus nanti, siapa yang mau mempekerjakan seseorang yang buta warna?

Ada, tentu saja ada. Tapi masalahnya, Kyuhyun penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang teman-temannya katakan tentang merah, hijau, kuning, dan sebagainya—ia iri bukan kepalang.

 _Soulmate_. Kenapa sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi alasannya untuk berbahagia malah menjadi beban yang begitu nyata? Kyuhyun sempat sangsi bahwa ia akan menemukan _soulmate_ -nya dalam waktu dekat karena bahkan ayahnya bertemu dengan ibunya di umur tiga puluhan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia tanpa warna ini, tentu saja, namun mengandai-andai adalah hal umum yang gemar dilakukan manusia.

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, mengasihani dirinya yang terlalu berambisi bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya hingga terasa memalukan.

" _Hyung_ , kau mabuk," tandas seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menepis tangan pucat yang menepuk pundaknya, meraih segelas alkohol yang disuguhkan di depan mata. Toleransi alkoholnya cukup tinggi, tapi mungkin Yoongi—si pemilik surai _mint_ di sebelahnya—benar tentangnya yang mulai tak dapat membedakan realita dan imajinasi.

Salah satu bar di tengah kota yang mana ia datangi saat ini adalah langganannya sejak setahun lalu ia diresmikan bertajuk dewasa dengan umur yang sudah legal. Kyuhyun gemar menyempatkan diri untuk mampir demi sedikit bercengkrama dengan Lee Donghae, si _bartender_ yang merupakan teman seangkatan namun beda jurusan di universitasnya, atau menghabiskan waktu untuk menegak satu-dua gelas minuman bersama Yoongi, mantan adik kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah ke atas (yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menyukai suasana bar).

Ia berharap Yoongi menolak ajakannya malam itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar berdoa agar Yoongi tak menyetujui ajakannya untuk mampir ke bar dan menghabiskan waktu semalaman di sana. _Mood_ -nya buruk, dan Kyuhyun ditambah _mood_ buruk sama dengan malapetaka. Sayangnya, Yoongi menyetujui ajakannya tanpa berpikir panjang—ini aneh, Yoongi bahkan meminum lebih banyak dari yang normalnya ia lakukan.

Tentu, sebanyak apapun Yoongi membiarkan cairan alkohol melewati tenggorokannya, ia tahu batasan yang harus ditaatinya; berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, si mahasiswa tak tahu diri yang berubah dua kali lipat lebih menyusahkan ketika sedang muram. Hal itu terbukti ketika meski menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak lagi sanggup melanjutkan malam, Kyuhyun bersikeras meraih segelas lagi sebagai penutupan.

Min Yoongi menghela napas.

"Jangan pernah ajak aku lagi, Sialan," gerutu yang lebih muda seraya bersusah payah membantu Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari bar, agak kecewa karena Donghae ternyata tak memiliki _shift_ dan menyebabkannya menderita sendirian. Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar hanya tertawa kecil seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya mengakibatkan Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangan berkali-kali, membuatnya nyaris mempermalukan diri apabila sempat terjatuh meski jalanan tak lagi ramai penghuni. Jika Kyuhyun bukanlah _sunbae_ yang merupakan teman dekatnya selama lebih dari tiga tahun belakangan, Yoongi yakin ia takkan mau merepotkan diri dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat. Namun Kyuhyun adalah _sunbae_ yang merupakan teman dekatnya, dan Yoongi masih tau adat meski tak dapat dipungkiri ia sudah memukul kepala Kyuhyun sebanyak lima kali sepanjang perjalanan.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum sumringah. Ia melepaskan diri dari Yoongi yang dengan panik berseru, " _Ya_ , _Hyung_! Kau mau ke mana?" Lalu melambaikan tangan tanpa menolehkan kepala—masih berjalan khas orang mabuk, menabrak ini-itu dan balik memarahi apa yang ia tabrak. Yoongi hanya dapat meringis sambil berusaha mengabaikan.

"Aku sudah sampai, Yoongi- _ya_!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen dengan tangan kirinya, berhasil mengundang yang lebih muda mengernyit tak paham. Itu bukan gedung apartemen Kyuhyun ataupun apartemennya. "Pulanglah, terima kasih sudah mengantar—AW!"

Sebuah tiang yang Kyuhyun tabrak hanyalah benda mati tak bersalah, Yoongi tahu hal itu namun tak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika Kyuhyun memarahi tiang tersebut agar tak berada di tengah jalan layaknya ia memarahi anak kecil yang tak tahu aturan lalu lintas. Ketika adegan konyol tersebut usai, Kyuhyun kembali melambaikan tangan dengan jenaka ke arahnya, dan Yoongi tak mau merepotkan diri lebih lama.

"Berhati-hatilah, _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun mendengar seruan itu dan memilih untuk tak memberi tanggapan, menelusuri trotoar dengan kepala menunduk seraya menendangi apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya terasa berat dan Kyuhyun rasa ia dapat terlelap di mana saja—setidaknya hingga ia menabrak seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan, menyebabkan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang cukup kuat.

Kepalanya terasa sakit, emosi menguasainya dalam sekejap. Kyuhyun menatap sosok di depannya kesal, mendapati seorang lelaki yang tampak lebih muda dengan sepasang mata bulat, hidung mungil, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya menyipitkan mata tak percaya. Mungkin ia ditabrak mobil dan kini tengah bertemu dengan malaikat, tapi mana ada malaikat yang menggunakan sweter kebesaran dan _jeans_ ketat?

Dan malaikat takkan mau bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun cukup sadar.

"Kau mengganggu," desisnya sebelum mendorong tubuh si _namja_ ber- _hoodie_ yang berakhir terjatuh dalam sekejap. Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, mengabaikan seruan tak terima yang mengiang di telinganya. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemennya, tidur dengan damai, kemudian bangun dan menghadapi sakit kepala luar biasa yang dapat ia bayangkan (karena ini bukan pertama kalinya), lalu melanjutkan hidup monokromnya seperti biasa.

Tapi tampaknya Tuhan tak mengizinkan apa yang ia bayangkan menjadi kenyataan, karena sosok yang ia akui menyenangkan untuk dipandang itu bangkit, menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya berbalik demi mendapati tatapan garang dari yang tidak lebih tinggi. Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, apa yang bisa seorang pemuda berwajah bak boneka porselen lakukan?

Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mencengkram sweter _pink_ yang menyebabkan matanya berkedut tak menyenangkan, _lagipula apa itu pink?_ Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak dinding biru sebuah toko di belakangnya, balik menatap tajam lelaki yang berani mengusiknya di saat ia ingin beristirahat di balik selimut secepatnya.

_Tunggu dulu, biru?_

Cengkramannya melemah tatkala Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, membuatnya beralih menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. Ia terjatuh dan meringkuk menahan sakit, mengundang sosok yang sebelumnya ia pojokkan terbelalak panik. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana sakit kepala akibat _hangover_ terjadi, yang jelas bukan seperti ini.

"Hei, a-apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" tanya si pemilik mata _foxy_ seraya berlutut untuk mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus mengerang menahan sakit—kepanikan tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Secara naluri, ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun demi menyalurkan kekuatan yang tak nyata, namun tindakan itu menyebabkan sang Cho semakin terlihat menderita.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menenangkan diri, bernapas tak teratur yang kentara, sekali lagi memandang sosok yang meski nyaris ia jadikan korban kekerasan namun tetap memancarkan kekhawatiran, Kyuhyun menggunakan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menyentuh wajah yang entah mengapa terasa familiar.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Bisikan terakhirnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran berhasil menyebabkan satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya mengerjap tak paham.

* * *

 **Found You** _**  
** _

**—K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

* * *

Ketika sepasang matanya terbuka, Cho Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya—ia sudah terbiasa meski bukan berarti ia selalu mabuk tiap malamnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Sepasang matanya melirik sofa yang diduduki oleh seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ , bertanya-tanya siapakah orang itu dan apa yang dia lakukan di kamarnya. Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing, memilih untuk melesakkan wajahnya pada bantal, ingin memejamkan mata sedikit lebih lama; sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa aroma bantal ini bukanlah aroma kamarnya.

Ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sebuah kamar yang dapat dipastikan bukanlah tempat di mana ia tinggal dan mengurus diri. Kamar ini terlalu rapi, terlalu asing, terlalu—

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan dengan suara serak, sedikit tak mempercayai dirinya yang bisa mabuk hingga taraf melupakan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya berharap ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar norma seperti membobol rumah ini atau melakukan tindakan asusila pada bocah di bawah umur yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ia berakhir membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, mengernyit begitu mendapati kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang digunakannya tadi malam berubah menjadi sepasang kaos hitam dan _boxer_ bermotif norak. Kyuhyun masih mencerna apa yang terjadi seraya mendudukkan diri di ujung kasur, memandangi pakaiannya yang telah berganti, lalu kembali menatap si bocah berkaos _soft blue_ yang dengan putus asa mendengus disengaja.

"Tunggu—jangan bilang…" Respon negatif dari lawan bicaranya menyebabkan Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya keras. "Aku melakukannya? Astaga! Kau bahkan masih di bawah umur! Apa yang kupikirkan semalam?!"

Lagi, sosok yang entah sejak kapan telah menyamankan diri di atas sofa tersebut hanya dapat menyipitkan mata, tak kuasa untuk melemparkan ekspresi apapun demi menyindir kebodohan lelaki yang duduk menghadapnya. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun, tenanglah," ucapnya tanpa berniat menenangkan, karena jika ia berada di posisi yang sama, kalimat seperti apapun takkan menghibur banyak.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggungjawab—"

"Kubilang kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku!"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat rona merah muda samar di wajah si bocah yang bersungut tak terima, berpikir bahwa itu menggemaskan, kemudian secara literal menampar wajahnya sendiri karena telah bepikiran mengada-ngada. Dengan kikuk, ia berkata maaf sambil menundukkan kepala sesaat.

"Kau mabuk, menabrakku di jalan, nyaris memulai keributan dengan mencengkram baju yang kukenakan, lalu berakhir pingsan akibat… entahlah, sakit kepala?" Sang pemilik rumah mengalah, memilih untuk menjelaskan meski sebenarnya tak berminat. "Aku tak mengenalmu sehingga aku tak tahu di mana rumahmu berada, kemudian dengan berat hati berakhir menyeretmu ke apartemenku meski kau muntah di tengah jalan, mengotori pakaianmu dan tentu saja pakaianku."

Hening menyergap sejurus setelahnya, membuat Kyuhyun berakhir memberi cengiran meminta maaf. "Jadi, namamu…?" Ia bertanya kikuk, tak tahu harus menempatkan penglihatannya di mana akibat rasa canggung dan malu yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Lee Sungmin."

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Jadi, Sungmin- _ah_ , terima kasih banyak dan maafkan aku," ia melirik _boxer_ bermotif aneh dengan warna yang menyakitkan mata akibat nyentrik berlebihan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku berakhir nyaris memulai keributan denganmu karena seharusnya salah satu temanku berada di sana tapi entahlah, mungkin dia juga mabuk? Intinya, maaf karena sudah merepotkan—"

_Warna nyentrik?_

Seolah tersadar, Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan sepasang mata yang terbuka lebar. Interior bernuansa merah muda, surai _blonde_ dan kaos _soft blue_ Sungmin yang kentara, gantungan berwarna merah; ia tak pernah melihat berbagai warna tersebut namun dapat menamakannya di detik pertama melihat. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, _excited_ berlebihan sebelum tersadar bahwa yang dapat menyebabkan menyebabkan semua ini hanyalah _soulmate_ -nya; dan Sungmin adalah orang terakhir yang menyentuhnya.

"Apa?" ketus yang bersurai pirang, menyadari keanehan di detik Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya demi mengedarkan pandangan. "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat hantu."

Sang Cho memandang penyelamatnya dengan pandangan tak dapat ditafsirkan. "Kau melihatnya juga, bukan? Semua warna ini…"

Jantung Sungmin terasa seolah melompat dari tempatnya. Ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak mungkin—" Keduanya tahu ada bagian dari diri mereka yang remuk dalam sekejap. "—aku tak dapat melihat satu warna pun."

_**###** _

Di sebuah meja makan kecil, saling berhadapan, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada teh hangat yang berada di dalam genggaman masing-masing. Sesekali, Sungmin akan melirik pemuda di hadapannya dalam diam, bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana takdir tega mengoloknya sedemikian rupa.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau melihat warna?"

"Begitulah."

 _Tentu saja_ , Kyuhyun membatin. Ia menyeruput teh yang dibuatkan oleh sang pemilik apartemen, berusaha menenangkan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan di depan mata. Lee Sungmin adalah _soulmate_ -nya; bocah yang nyaris ia pukul namun malah membantunya. Sedangkan ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pemilik surai _blonde_ itu, bagaimana bisa?

Helaan napas terdengar entah dari siapa, Kyuhyun pikir itu dari dirinya. Ia dapat melihat semua warna dengan jelas sekarang, tapi mendapati bahwa seseorang yang membuatmu dapat melihat indahnya dunia tak ikut merasakan hal yang sama ternyata jauh lebih buruk daripada hidup di dunia monokrom yang monoton tiap harinya.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin, lalu meremasnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin- _ah_ ," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya juga Sungmin yang tampak kalut dengan pemikirannya. "Pasti ada alasan tertentu untuk ini."

Secara perlahan, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya tanpa bermaksud menyakiti, karena itu Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya meski berat hati. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin menolehkan kepala, mengamati apapun yang tampak dari jendela, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Aku pernah melihat warna, dulu," ungkapnya mengundang rasa penasaran Kyuhyun yang menanti. "Namanya Yesung. Ketika kami berkenalan dan bersentuhan, duniaku berubah; aku dapat melihat semua warna yang orang-orang katakan. Penglihatanku kembali monokrom jika kami berjauhan, tapi aku tak keberatan."

Sungmin kembali membuka kedua matanya, tanpa sadar menyentuhkan dahinya pada kaca yang terasa hangat. "Kami menjalin hubungan selama beberapa lama, tentu saja tak berhasil karena dia bukanlah seseorang yang menemukan _soulmate_ dengan cara seperti kita," jeda itu ia gunakan untuk menarik napas, entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan. "Yesung- _hyung_ dapat melihat warna sejak lahir, ia adalah tipe yang menemukan _soulmate_ -nya lewat rasa sakit, bukan warna pada indra penglihatan."

Tak perlu mendengar lanjutan dari cerita itu, Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui _ending_ -nya tanpa menebak. "Sekarang aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya seperti melihat diriku yang dulu," Sungmin memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung mata, pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan rambut ikal berantakan yang belum dirapikan. "Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, kau akan berakhir sepertiku. Warnamu akan kembali hilang karena hubungan kita takkan pernah berhasil," ucapnya pelan.

Hidup itu adil karena tak adil untuk semua orang, Kyuhyun akui itu benar. Ia ingin membantah apa yang Sungmin katakan, menyatakan bahwa apa yang ia rasa sangatlah nyata (tak pernah ia merasa kecewa sedemikian rupa) dan Sungmin mungkin memang seseorang yang tepat untuknya meski, entahlah.

"Kalau begitu mari berteman," ia menampilkan senyum tipis teramat tulus yang menenangkan ketika dipandang. "Kalau kau memang bukan _soulmate_ -ku, tidak masalah. Setidaknya biarkan aku berada di sisimu, biarkan aku menjadi seseorang yang memberitahu dan menjelaskan tiap warna yang kulihat melalui mataku—sesuatu yang kudapatkan darimu."

" _Tetaplah di sisiku hingga kau menemukan soulmate-mu."_

Konyol, Sungmin ingin berkata. Dulu ia pernah mengatakan kalimat bermakna serupa, dan kini mungkin kesalahan yang sama akan kembali terulang. Tapi senyuman itu berusaha mengubah pemikirannya, menariknya untuk kembali percaya bahwa tak ada yang sia-sia. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun mengganggam tangannya, menyalurkan rasa aneh yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan; membuatnya ikut tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , berapa umurmu?"

"22."

"Astaga kau lebih tu—syukurlah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir _soulmate_ -ku adalah anak di bawah u—AW!"

_**###** _

Dua bulan berlalu, dan semuanya berjalan jauh lebih baik dari apa yang keduanya bayangkan.

Cho Kyuhyun berusaha menikmati siangnya dengan tenang, duduk bersandar di atas sebuah kursi panjang yang disediakan di toko buku besar tempat Sungmin bekerja paruh waktu. Ia tak terlalu menyukai buku, tapi ia menyukai suasana yang terlampau tenang di sana; lagipula Sungmin berada dalam pengawasannya meski _soulmate_ yang berwajah bocah itu tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk mengawasinya.

Donghae, yang sudah menemukan _soulmate_ -nya sejak kecil, benar tentang tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak jatuh hati berkali-kali pada orang yang sama—pada _soulmate_ masing-masing, tentu saja. Kyuhyun merasakannya, namun ia tak ingin Sungmin merasakan hal yang serupa pada _soulmate_ -nya karena _soulmate namja_ mungil itu bukanlah dirinya. Ia merasa egois begitu menyadari apa yang melintas di pikirannya, berusaha menepis bahwa hal itu adalah kewajaran.

Tak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun membahas tentang perasaannya, ia ingin berada di dekat Sungmin sebagai seorang teman, seseorang yang takkan membuat si pemilik helai pirang itu risih akan keberadaannya. Kyuhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengalah, namun Sungmin harus berbangga karena berakhir memecahkan rekor yang tak pernah ia buat secara sengaja.

_**BRAK** _

Secara otomatis, kedua kakinya melangkah cepat begitu mendengar suara berisik di salah satu rak yang luput dari penglihatannya—Sungmin beranjak ke sana beberapa menit lalu, tentu ia merasa ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menemukan _soulmate_ -nya tengah terduduk di atas lantai dengan sebuah tangga yang jatuh menimpa kakinya juga buku yang berserakan, mengakibatkan dirinya merasa khawatir meski enggan mengakui terang-terangan.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya tanpa bermaksud menuntut jawaban seraya memindahkan tangga yang menghalangi gerak kaki Sungmin, dengan hati-hati mengecek apakah ada luka di sana. Kyuhyun dapat melihat bagian betis sang Lee yang memerah, membuatnya menghela napas sebelum memberikan tatapan seolah menghujat kebodohan yang lebih tua.

Sungmin hanya mencibir sebagai tanggapan, meraih beberapa buku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Kyuhyun ikut membantu, mengumpulkan tiap buku yang ditangkap oleh matanya, menumpuk semua itu di dekat Sungmin yang tampak enggan beranjak barang sejengkal saja.

"Aku akan meletakkannya kembali. Di mana aku harus meletakkan buku yang berawana hijau?"

"Kau mengejekku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap lugu hingga akhirnya tersadar bahwa hanya ia lah yang dapat melihat warna—Sungmin tidak. Tawanya terdengar meski tertahan, menyebabkan Sungmin melemparkan pandangan kesal yang tak dibuat-buat. Ia berusaha meraih kepala Sungmin untuk mengacak helai halus favoritnya, mengabaikan tangannya yang ditepis penuh emosi jiwa oleh yang bersangkutan (namun Kyuhyun tak pernah kalah dan takkan mau kalah).

"Maksudku buku astronomi, _Hyung_ ," jelasnya begitu berhasil mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, mengacaubalaukan rambut Sungmin yang sebelumnya ditata sedemikian rupa. Sungmin tak ambil hati, memilih memperbudak _namja_ di sampingnya selagi ia bisa. Setelah semua buku kembali pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan.

Sang Lee meraih uluran tangan tersebut, membantu diri sendiri untuk bangkit namun nyaris kembali jatuh apabila Kyuhyun tidak dengan sigap menahannya. Kakinya berdenyut sakit, Kyuhyun dapat mengetahuinya begitu melihat Sungmin meringis. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas pundaknya—menggendong manusia seolah mengangkat karung beras.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Ia mengabaikan seruan itu, memilih untuk kembali tertawa ketika Sungmin memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan tenaga lelaki normal. Kyuhyun berakhir mencubit sang _hyung_ yang kembali berseru marah, "Kau pikir di bagian mana kau mencubitku?!"

"Di bagian di mana lelaki yang menjadi seorang _bottom_ melakukan seks?"

"ASTAGA, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Lagi, yang lebih muda tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di atas kursi yang mana ia tempati sebelumnya, menggumamkan kata maaf yang tak sepenuh hati, lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang meringis ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuh bagian betisnya yang memerah—dan akan segera berubah menjadi memar.

Setelah Kyuhyun meminta salep pencegah memar pada salah seorang penjaga toko, ia mengaplikasikan obat tersebut dengan perlahan. Sungmin mengamati dalam diam, tak lagi protes meski sesekali menyumpahi Kyuhyun dan mulutnya yang kadang menyerempet kurang ajar.

"Yesung- _hyung_ mengundangku," kata yang terduduk dengan celana digulung sebelah. "Dia akan bertunangan dengan _soulmate_ -nya minggu depan. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun menyanggupi tanpa banyak berkomentar, tahu bahwa tak mungkin menolak permintaan Sungmin dan membiarkan lelaki itu menghadapi masalahnya seorang diri. Ia akan memerankan peran yang baik sampai kapanpun meski gemar bertindak menyebalkan, dan mungkin karena itulah Sungmin merasa nyaman.

Seminggu kemudian, mereka menghadiri acara tersebut dengan obrolan basa-basi sepanjang jalan—demi menutupi kecanggungan yang dirasa.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tak menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana, sekedar menghargai undangan dari _soulmate_ -nya yang menemukan _soulmate_ -nya. Ia tertawa dalam hati sesampainya di dalam gedung yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai wartawan dan orang-orang yang gemar hadir di layar kaca; dari semua orang, Yesung memiliki _soulmate_ yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Yesung di tengah keramaian. Dengan Kyuhyun yang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, berusaha meyakini bahwa semuanya akan berjalan tanpa memakan waktu lama, Sungmin melangkah dan menyapa _soulmate_ -nya yang tersenyum senang akan kehadirannya. Yesung menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan singkat, dan kehangatan yang dapat ia rasa masihlah sama.

Tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa di atas hal itu, semua warna yang mendadak muncul di penglihatannya tidaklah secerah sebelumnya—warna-warna itu kusam dan tak lagi menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

_**###** _

Sama seperti di saat ia menyanggupi ajakan Sungmin untuk menghadiri acara Yesung, Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara dan tak pernah membahas pertemuan Sungmin dengan _soulmate_ -nya. Malam itu, Sungmin kembali melihat warna dan kehilangan warna-warna itu di malam yang sama pula.

Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada itu.

Kyuhyun merasa menang, entah atas hal apa, namun ia tak merasa sesak di dada atau sejenisnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang sulit melepaskan pandangan dari Yesung—karena setelah Sungmin benar-benar melepaskan pandangannya, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi perhatian si pemilik iris _onyx_ senada.

Mereka menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan sepulang dari acara tersebut, menonton film tak terlalu menarik di televisi sambil memakan _popcorn_ yang dibeli di jalan pulang, bercerita tentang hal-hal yang belum satu sama lain ketahui karena, yah, mereka baru saling mengenal selama dua bulan.

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa segalanya sudah cukup baik; meski Sungmin tetap hidup dalam dunia monokrom yang hanya akan berwarna apabila berada di dekat Yesung, dan meski ia hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan ( _belum tentu, hidup optimis!_ ) mencintai _soulmate_ yang memiliki orang lain sebagai _soulmate_.

Membingungkan, tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak dapat berhenti tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh ketika ia terbangun dengan Sungmin yang terlelap layaknya bayi di sisinya, kebodohan menyenangkan karena semalam mereka tertidur dan berakhir ditonton oleh film yang mereka putar.

Sungmin menggeliat, membuka mata bulatnya yang selalu Kyuhyun bayangkan tiap kali hendak tidur nyaris setiap malam. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin membuka mulutnya, hendak bersuara—mungkin bersiap marah dan menyumpahinya karena mereka berada di atas kasur yang sama, atau mungkin ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi meski agaknya mustahil bahkan hingga kiamat datang.

"Kyuhyun—" Sebuah pelukan mendadak menghampirinya, jauh di luar perkiraan siapapun juga. "—Warnanya! Aku bisa melihat semua warna!"

Awalnya, Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin dapat melihat warna-warna tersebut akibat bertemu dengan Yesung semalam, namun ia teringat fakta bahwa di detik mereka meninggalkan gedung, Sungmin bergumam tentang dunia monokrom yang kembali datang. Dengan rasa tak percaya, ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin untuk menangkup wajah menahan haru di depannya.

"Kyuhyun—"

Pelukan Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih erat menyambut Sungmin tanpa aba-aba, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tertawa bahagia. Sungmin tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebahagia ini, atau kenapa dulu ia pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Persetan dengan masa lalu, kini Kyuhyun hadir dan memberikannya satu alasan untuk bahagia; dan itu cukup, _sangat cukup_.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Kali ini, dua kata itu Cho Kyuhyun ucapkan dalam keadaan sadar.


End file.
